Computer services are functions that are performed by a computing device. In many cases, computer services may be operating system functions, network communication functions, database management functions, or other operations that are generally performed continually and may be used by different devices or applications.
Many services may have an interface by which an administrator may interact with the service, including setting various parameters and monitoring the activities of the service. Network and system administrators may have a difficult or confusing time analyzing and diagnosing disparate software and hardware components when the interrelated components have problems.